


Wandering

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Catelyn holds all her tension and worries in her mouth.





	Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting off this.

Catelyn holds every tension, every worry in her mouth. Ned kisses her, though her mouth remains slack. Her eyes threaten to slip into vacancy as her mind wanders farther and farther away.

“Where are you?” Ned asks, kissing the corner of her mouth. 

“I wandered again.” she apologizes, turning into his kiss.

For a moment, her tensions and worries melt. Their hands stroke over familiar wrinkles and stretch marks. She never carries tension or worries in these moments, for these things.

The vacancy slips into the corner of her eyes. It waits. It prepares to return.

He kisses her again.


End file.
